A Day Too Late
by ClaireBunni
Summary: This is a one shot story for a friend. Eren x Armin


Breathing out, Armin looked up at the ceiling, then looked at the clock, rolling over to his side. "He's late..." He mumbled to himself, biting down on his lip. Stepping off the king sized bed, the blonde haired teen walked out to the long hallway, looking out the tall window, remembering what Eren had said before he left 3 days prior to now.

"Don't worry Armin. Captain Levi trusts me and I trust his decisions. I'll be back in three days. Wait for me, alright?" Eren smiled brightly, washing away Armin's worry or so he thought.

As each hour passed, Armin became more and more anxious, concerned that Eren would never return. Lowering his head, Armin retreated back to their room, trying his best to sleep. The next morning came too early. Armin laid on the bed, an arm over his face, "Eren... you liar.." Tears streamed down his face, as he sucked in air. His mind told him it was too early to give up, but his heart started to crumble. Armin got in his clothes, carefully putting the straps in the correct places and tightening them accordingly. Every day when they weren't on a mission, they had to train in order to keep there body in top condition.

As the day went on, Armin was lost in thought, mostly spacing out when he was doing single-person training. When noon came around everyone gathered to the mess hall to eat. "Armin. You have seem distant. Are you alright?," Mikasa sat next to him with a concerned look in her eye. Armin snapped out of his daydream and looked at the black-haired teen, "Sorry Mikasa... I'm just concerned about Eren. He said he would be back yesterday." Mikasa looked down and clenched her fists, "I'm worried too... I tried to get on the team but that shorty captain wouldn't listen.." She scowled and Armin looked at her and said quietly, "I'm sure he'll be okay. Besides, he has more will then anyone here." "THEY'RE BACK!"

Both Mikasa and Armin shot up from their seats, running to the wall to see their friend. When they got there, Eren was not to be seen. Mikasa stomped over to Levi and gritted her teeth, "Where is Eren?" The two glared at each other with their icy eyes. Levi pointed to the wagon in the back. Armin ran to the back seeing Eren being covered by a sheet, his face covered with blood. Armin walked along side of the cart, wanting to call out his name, but no sound was audible.

"He's going to the hospital," Levi said quietly, looking at Mikasa's angry face, "He's fine. He's alive but in a serious condition. Move aside."

Armin and Mikasa stood, watching the cart go by with Eren in it. Armin's knees collapsed as he looked at the ground. "We need to see him," Mikasa said, looking in the direction of the hospital. Armin looked up at her as tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. "Yeah.." Armin stood up, wanting to be the first person Eren saw when he woke up.

When they got to the hospital the nurse insisted they waited until Eren was in a better state, Mikasa was persistent to see him, so they where able to see him. When they got in the room, it was pure white. Armin saw Eren in bandages and then noticed something. The outline of his body. There was nothing from his waist down. Mikasa saw this too and breathed, her breath was shaky, "What happened out there?" Armin knew what happened just seeing the condition of Eren's body. But how it happened. He didn't know, his mind was to hazy, and he couldn't think straight. Just one question was clear in his mind, "Will Eren ever wake up?"

The two waited in the room until it was dark, waiting to see if Eren would wake up. Mikasa stood up, "Armin, we have to head back now." Armin rubbed his eyes, not wanted to leave Eren's side, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll be right there, okay." Mikasa had her arm's crossed, nodding. When Mikasa left, Armin knelt down to Eren's bed and held his hand, "Eren..." The tears couldn't hold back any longer. Armin put his head down to the bed and started sobbing, feeling relief and sadness, "Eren... Eren... Eren..."

Feeling his hand twitch, Armin looked up at Eren's face, "Eren?" The brunette's eyes shifted under his lids, his eyes opening slowly, "..A..r..min..?" Armin's eyes watered more, tears spilling down his face, "Thank god! You're awake!" Eren shifted in the bed, seeing he was in the hospital, "Armin..." Eren said in a apologetic voice, touching the blonde's head. Armin sat up, looking at Eren with blurred voice, "Do you know how worried I was. How concerned Mikasa and I where?" Eren looked down, seeing half of his body was still missing, "So that wasn't a dream... Last thing I remember was Levi trying to pull me out of the titans mouth... I have to apologize to him later for ruining the mission."

Armin lowered his head and jumped on Eren, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Eren! Eren!" the blonde teen cried, burring his face in Eren's neck. Putting his arms around the teen's waist in response, Eren hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry I made you worry Armin but as long as you two are alive, I will be as well, I mean, I love you after all, Armin." Armin's eyes widened, knowing that tone of 'I love you' wasn't a friendship kind of love. Pulling away from Eren, Armin looked at Eren's face, seeing it was flushed pink. "E-Eren..."

Armin blushed, looking away from the brunette and quickly pecked his lips, "I.. love you too... Since we where kids.." Armin felt his face becoming hot, he thought he was going to die of embarrassment. Eren put his hand through Armin's hair, pulling him down by the back of his neck and kissed him softly. His bright blue eyes stared at Eren's face, slowly closing them, letting Eren kiss him.

As the night went on, Armin laid next to Eren, holding his hand, with his eyes closed, "Eren, since you have that healing ability, you're body will grow back right?" Eren thought for a moment, "Hm... I'm sure it will. Everything heals, and grows back this might just take more time." Armin sighed, relieved to hear that. "Hey Armin, I know this is late since I wasn't back yesterday but, happy birthday." Armin looked at Eren and smiled at him, "It's alright. As long as your alive, you don't have to apologize." Eren smiled, then kissed his lips lightly, "Same fore you."


End file.
